


Vithur

by JustYourProblem



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Demon AU, F/M, Happy, Hints of lewvithur, Magician AU, Sad, Sweet, Tattoo AU, Vithur - Freeform, dance fic, hints of Lewthur, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourProblem/pseuds/JustYourProblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Vithur Week on Tumblr. I will update this fic for each day for this event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dance To Remember

It’s been six months since Lewis’s death and every day, Arthur emotionally tore himself apart. If he had been stronger, his best friend and Vivi’s lover would still be alive. It was because he didn’t like being the third wheel that he was dead. Arthur’s mind tried to go back to the dark road but he quickly pinched his leg through his pants.

"Focus Arthur," the blond whispered quietly as he forced himself back to the land of the living. 

He leaned against the wall as he watched people around his age in suits and dresses dancing around, carefree. If they knew that the ghost of the deceased dance instructor still roamed this very dance hall, still looking for the student who murdered her, he would think that they would be more weary. The owner of the dance hall begged Arthur and Vivi to take the case and how could he say no to those puppy dog eyes?

So that’s why Arthur was there, wearing black dress pants, a white long sleeve shirt, and a yellow vest that matched the clip on tie he wore. He hadn’t quite finished his prosthetic and so he wore the fake plastic one in order to avoid stares. As some girls looked him over, he let out a nervous sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. His hair was slicked down in order to look more nice and his two little brown hairs still stood in stubbornness. 

"Hey, do you want to dance?" a woman in a skimpy red dress asked. Arthur looked to her, admitting to himself that she would look cute if she wore less makeup and showed less skin.

"Sorry, I’m just waiting for my date," Arthur said with an apologetic smile.

"Well, it seems like your date stood you up," the woman said slyly. "You have been standing here for an hour by yourself after all."

Arthur was shocked that this woman knew he was here that long. When he and Vivi took the case, she told him that she would meet him at the dance hall at six thirty and to be sure to dress nicely. With his nerves running wild, he arrived at five twenty, almost a full hour before the agreed time. It was now six fourty and he was starting to worry that perhaps Vivi finally remembered Lewis, found out that he murdered him, and was now going to leave him behind.

"Well, Arthur tends to come much earlier than needed," a familiar tone said beside the two.

Arthur looked to the left and his jaw dropped. Vivi was standing there and she was extremely beautiful. She wore a long light blue dress with a v shaped cut along with the long blue moon pendant that Lewis gave her when they first started dating. The left side of her dress was cut from her ankles up to her calfs to show off those slender legs but it hugged her hips and chest nicely to show off her features. Her normally clean face had some light make up, just some lip gloss to make her lips look more fuller and shiny while her eyes had some shadow to make her blue eyes pop while the mascara added a mysterious tone to it. Her puffy hair was straighten and was made to curl only just a bit.

 She walked right past the woman in red to close Arthur’s jaw so that she can give him a small peck on his lips. “I’m sorry I’m late, I lost the time,” she said as Arthur fought a mental battle to either freak out because Lewis’s girlfriend kissed him or to became the first ever blushing fish to walk on land. It seemed the latter was winning as the other woman huffed and walked off to look for another man to pray on.

Seeing that Arthur was about to freak out, Vivi grabbed onto his real hand and gave it a light squeeze. “It’s okay Arthur, it was just a kiss and the quickest way to get rid of her,” she assured him.

Now Arthur felt sad that was the reason for the kiss but he quickly covered it with a smile. “Oh okay. Thanks for saving me Vi. She was giving me the creeps,” he admitted. 

Vivi smiled back to him as she said, “Anytime! But do you know what would be the best way to keep her away for a while?”

"What?"

"You take me out on the dance floor!"

Arthur frowned as he shook his head. “Sorry Vivi, I don’t dance. Besides, we’re on a case.”

Vivi pouted as she placed her hands together as if in a prayer as she put on her begging eyes. “Please Arthur? It will be only for one dance! Besides, we need to blend in as much as possible. Pretty please?”

Arthur didn’t want to say yes due to him of having two left feet but she did have a point. He let out a sigh and went to voice his reluctant agreement but Vivi knew her hamster loving boy enough to know that that sigh was his “okay-I’m-going-to-say-yes-but-I-don’t-really-want-to” sigh. She took his right arm and pulled him without warning onto the dance floor.

"Vivi!" Arthur yelped as he looked back to his spot he had stood at, as if he could find a way back to there.

Vivi wouldn’t have it though as she gently took his jaw in her hand and forced him to look at her. “Don’t you dare look back,” she said. The song had begun and it was nice up beat one. She gave him a smile that melted his heart as she continued, “Just keep your eyes on me.”

Even though Arthur should have lead the dance since he was male, Vivi took the lead and Arthur followed willingly. Soon enough, he started to get the hang of what she wanted to do and he smiled, “You’re holding back.”

A small bell of laughter fell from her lips as she was spinned. “Shut up and dance with me,” she challenged.

Too soon for either of their liking, the song had ended but they danced to the next one. Then the next one. Then the next one. Fast, slow, funny, it didn’t matter. They kept on dancing until their feet demanded to take a rest.

They went to the wall were there was some refreshments and Vivi got them both some punch before they sat on some chairs.

"This is so much fun!" she giggled as Arthur’s main focus was to catch his breath.

"Yeah. Are your feet all right?" he asked. While he and Vivi danced like it was normal, he was still a bad dancer, and had stepped on her feet a couple of times.

"They’ll live," she answered as she waved off his concern. 

"Ladies and gentlemen,  we’re going to play one more song and then we’re going to close," the DJ warned them.

While there was some groans, Arthur looked confused as he looked to his watch. “Strange, three hours went by and that ghost never showed,” he said. When Vivi didn’t comment on it, it dawned on him. “There was no ghost, was there?”

Seeing that she was caught in her lie, Vivi nodded. “I made that up but you’ve been burying yourself in your work and making your arm that you haven’t left the shop in over a month. You needed to go out and have some fun!”

Arthur didn’t know what to say. He wanted to yell at her for tricking him for coming to a dance but he did see where she was coming from. He let out a sigh as he tried to cross his arms and failed due to his fake arm. “Yeah, well wait until I finish my arm. I’ll be able to dance around you then,” he challenged.

Seeing that Arthur wasn’t mad at her, she beamed as she said, “I can’t wait to see you try. “


	2. Broken Pieces

In a hospital of a small town, there sat a blue haired woman in room 24C. She was next to the hospital bed that held a male with blond hair as he slept. The only sound in that room was that of the heart monitor that tracked the males heart beat and a machine that kept with the girl’s breathing as it forced stale oxygen through the tubes in the other’s nose. She held the man’s right hand carefully so that she wouldn’t take off the clip attached there and looked to the stump where his left arm use to be with a guilty look. It was her fault that this man, her Arthur, was laying unconscious with the combination of drugs and blood loss. As she rubbed his hand, her mind went down the memory lane.

The first time Vivi saw Arthur was at the first class of her advance math class in college. She thought he looked cute with his hair put up like one of those boys on the covers Chloe always tried to get her into. He was fidgety with the string attached to the orange hoodie he was wearing as he looked around the room like he was going to bolt somewhere.

Vivi wanted to go greet him and perhaps tease him about the spot he missed shaving on his chin but she didn’t allow herself to. She worked hard to get into that college and she had promised her mother that the math class won’t be too hard. She was eighteen after all so she should know her own limits.

But sadly, she didn’t and after two months, she was failing badly in that class. She couldn’t wrap her mind around those numbers and if she failed this class, she wouldn’t only have to retake it next year but also put her two thousand dollars in the hole. Thankfully for her, her professor had set up a tutor for her to teach her three days a week. That tutor was said to be the best student in that class. The tutor was also no other than the cute boy she saw the first day.

When she saw him in the library at the appointed time and table, she bombed him with questions that weren’t related with math. That’s how she learned that his name was Arthur Kingsman and he didn’t miss a spot shaving, he was trying to grow a goatee. What really shocked her the most was when she learned that he was sixteen and still in high school. He was in a program called “Running Start” where if he kept his grades to at least a B minus average, he would be able to take some college courses two years ahead of time. Vivi was in awe with that and soon became a ready to learn pupil. 

Thanks to Arthur, she was able to pass the class by the skin of her teeth and she still hung out with him afterwords. They both liked reading, Arthur loved mystery books while Vivi went more with the supernatural; they both had a pet, Arthur had just gotten a hamster that was paralyzed in his back legs and Vivi had a Scottish terrier that she found almost a year ago on the streets; and they both believed in ghosts.

When Arthur turned eighteen, Vivi had convinced him and a friend of his to go to a hunted house with her to check out a rumor about a haunting. While she couldn’t remember anything about the friend of Arthur’s other than he was tall, she remembered Arthur very easily. He was the one who found the woman who haunted the hotel and she chased him around a couple of times before Vivi could stop her. The ghost took possession of Arthur and using his body, the ghost was finally able to leave the hotel grounds and lead Vivi and the other to where her body was hidden a hundred years ago. With the promise to give her a gravestone, she finally passed on while Arthur’s food made an appearance. 

After that, Vivi and Arthur banded together and created “The Mystery Skulls”, their own paranormal group. For four years, Arthur and Vivi traveled around the country, looking for hauntings. Sometimes, they found legit ones but most of the time it was just people in masks or just really houses. Neither Vivi or Arthur cared for it was fun to do either way. 

After three years into their group, Vivi realized that she started to fall head over heels for the mechanic. She never told him though for she never thought Arthur would return her feelings. Then, just yesterday, Vivi had found a case near by and so she decided she would tell him there about her feelings. What was any more romantic that spilling your feelings when hunting for ghosts? There was an old mine that was supposedly haunted with reports of being scratched, seeing shadow figures, hearing voices when no one was speaking, and some possession. So after making the plan in her head, she went to Arthur with the case and had him agree to do it with her. Since it was only thirty miles away and was going to be boarded up in a week, she was able to convince him to go with her the next day. 

They left as the sun was about to set the next day and was able to get there shortly after the moon rised. They walked into the cave and soon came to a split. Vivi was confused for a moment as she was sure that she and Arthur split up and someone went with him. The confusion went away when her mind told her it must have been Mystery since he was the one who woke her up when she fell and hit her head.

Wait…when did she fall and hit her head? Did she trip or something?

Vivi tried to remember what happened after she split with Arthur but the hand she held flinched. It was the first time he moved in the bed on his own so she knew he must be waking. She sat at the edge of her seat as both of her hands held his, willing him to be all right. Slowly, his amber eyes opened up and looked around confused. When they landed on Vivi, his face scrunched up as if he could hardly see her.

"Vivi, where are we?" he asked, his voice slightly rough. It hadn’t been used for five hours so that was to be expected.

"We’re at the hospital. There…there was an accident," she explained to him.

Arthur seemed to take that all right as he nodded his head. “Where’s Lewis?” he asked.

Now it was Vivi’s turn to be confused. “Who’s Lewis?” she asked.

Vivi saw Arthur raise his stump and her heart broke into pieces as she saw him look to it. His eyes widened and tears began to fall down like waterfalls.

"No," Arthur muttered. He forced his hand away from Vivi’s and grabbed onto his wrapped stump. "No! No! No! No!"

"Arthur, calm down," Vivi said in a small pleading voice. The heart monitor began to go crazy as Arthur was clearly started to shake. He tried to take the wrapping off and Vivi had to grab his remaining arm as he became louder and louder in his distress. "Nurse!" Vivi called out when Arthur began to fight against her.

Soon, a woman in a Winnie the Pooh scrubs entered the room and ran out to get a doctor. When she returned with the other, she shooed her out of Arthur’s room while they injected some more medication into his IV to make him go back unconscious. As she watched the boy she loved cry as the meds took over, she swore she would protect him from now on and to shower him with all her love without telling him how she felt. She believed she didn’t deserved his love anymore.


	3. Throught The Screen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamer world Vithur

Ever since Arthur could remember, being social or going outside wasn’t the top thing for him to do. He always wanted to stay inside where it was safe from bullies and other mean things. By the time he turned thirteen, the only time he would go outside was to go to school. His parents worried of his social network and how this would affect him when he would get older, but when he returned home with a black eye and a broken arm from the other children at the local Boys and Girls Club, they never forced him out again. 

When he turned fourteen, he started to grow bored so when he saw an ad for a new RPG game for the Internet,  he asked his parents if he could join. Seeing as this as a way to help him make friends, they paid for the membership so that while he would be a noob, he could get some upgrades and more stuff.

It took Arthur a week to make a true friend on the game but “Ladyofthelake” was kind to him and showed him how to get on his feet without asking for anything in return. They soon went on quests together and she would often tease him of being her knight in shining armor when he would die setting off traps for her. Perhaps it didn’t help that his gamer tag was “ShiningKnight” but come on, his parents got him the gold armor package for his character. 

After a year of meeting up in the RPG game, they soon grew bored of the game but gladly not each other. They soon bought new games together so they could keep in touch and continue to play. It wasn’t until Arthur was sixteen that they exchanged numbers and he learned her real name. Vivi.

They would soon get headphones for their game consoles and the first time he heard her voice, his heart mealted. That was when he found out that he fell in love with her. For three weeks, he would be nervous around her in the games as he tried to think of ways to tell her. When he asked his parents for help, they thought that went to far. They took his games away and forced him to work with his uncle in the garage. 

He fought it at first, saying it was unfair and that he did love her but they wouldn’t budge. They went as far as disconnecting his phone so that he couldn’t contact her. 

And he didn’t for five years. They never let him around the internet for two years and when he got back, Vivi was gone. He would send messages to her accounts that he knew of but she never replied. With a broken heart, he stopped gaming and dug into his new passion,  fixing cars.

He moved out of his parents place and got rid of his games when he was eighteen in order to forget Vivi but he never could. She was on his mind daily but he was able to push it down until a fateful day when he was twenty two.

His uncle Lance got a call from a woman twenty miles out of town who’s car broke down. The local towing was closed for the day and she couldn’t leave her car by the highway. Lance agreed to send a mechanic to help get the car started long enough to take it into the shop to get it fixed. Since Arthur just finished changing the brakes of a bikes, he was the one sent out.

It didn’t take him too long to see a blue clad woman standing next to an old Volkswagen Beatle as she waved to him. Arthur parked the shop’s truck near hers before he got out of the car.

"Thank god your here," the woman said happily. "My car just stopped for no reason and I can’t get it to start."

"Well, I’ll see what I can do," Arthur promised. He held out his left hand with a smile. "I’m Arthur."

The woman looked to Arthur for a moment and the blond began to worry that he might have something in his teeth or bad breath or something. He was about to take away his hand and just work on her car to avoid the awkward silence but she grabbed his hand before he could.

"Nice to meet you Shining Knight, I’m Lady of the lake but you can call me Vivi," she said with a big smile.

Arthur stood there for a moment, his mouth open wide in shock as she giggled. “God, you look cuter than you sound,” she teased him.

For the next hour, Arthur and Vivi had forgotten about the reason why they were there and caught up. After Arthur disappeared without a word, Vivi had tried to get ahold of him. When six months passed with no word, she feared the worst and left the gaming world. She had tried to look for him but knowing his first name and his general state location wasn’t much to go on. Soon, she was forced to give up and move on. She left the gaming world completely just three months before he came back because it wasn’t the same without him.

She now worked in a small bookstore two hundred miles away and the only reason why she was going through his town was because her sister was giving her a Scottish terrier for her birthday present and she had to come by and pick it up.

They would have stayed there and talked on and on if it wasn’t for their phones going off. It was Vivi’s sister and Arthur’s uncle, both worried for them and wondered where they were. They quickly promised their worried family members that they were fine, just busy catching up with an old friend. Once finished, Arthur quickly started her car so that she may take it to the shop.

When they got there, they were reluctant to leave. It took them six years to see each other and they didn’t want have to wait another six years to talk to each other again. They exchanged numbers once more and set it up for Vivi to pick up her car in a couple of days. With one last hug, the two friends said their good byes.

Not even ten minutes later, Arthur missed Vivi for he still had the biggest crush on her. With a sigh, he went to work on her car but the chime of his phone made him stop and look. He swiped the screen to unlock it and smiled when he saw what it said.

"Hey. Sis says there’s a cool coffee shop in town. Meet you there tomorrow at three for the date you owe me."


	4. Not So Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A supernatural Vithur with hints of Lewthur and Lewvithur

"Oi! Ten thousand years can give you such a crick in the neck."

"Liar! The earth has only been around for a couple of thousands of years by the time Aladdin rubs that lamp."

"Lewis, it's a kids movie made by humans. They're going to mess around with it for humor sake."

Lewis looked over to Arthur and stuck out his pointed tongue before he went back to watching the movie. The vampire rolled his red eyes as he ignored his demon friend and went back to watching the movie. Ever since the two moved in together in a small apartment, they would choose a random movie on Netflix and then talk about it. Normally, it was Arthur who would comment when the director screwed up on a time line since he had seen most of life. He was three thousand years old to give or take after all. Lewis would be the one to comment on how he would do either the dancing or music better since he had the ear for it.

"Okay, that song made the movie a bit better now," Lewis said with a toothy grin, showing off his pointed teeth.

"Meh, could have been better," Arthur answered as he laid out onto the couch, putting his feet on Lewis's legs as he placed his hand behind his head.

Lewis pushed his feet off as his pointed tail waved in agitation. "Seriously? With how up beat that was? It might be the best song in this movie."

Arthur let out a pout at Lewis but crawled around so that his head laid in his boyfriend's lap instead. "The movie isn't even halfway over, you can't say that."

"I can and I did," Lewis said with a huff as his tail wrapped around Arthur's arm.

He let a small smile and was about to cuddle up to his lover when his phone let out a small chorus of "Bright Eyes". Lewis gave a small smile as Arthur grabbed his phone from his pocket and quickly looked at the screen.

"Another feeding?" the demon asked as Arthur's fingers flew to answer.

"Yeap, with the lovely Vivi," he admitted with a small blush.

The taller of the two chuckled as he kissed each pink cheek. "Bring her over when you guys are done, I'll feed her then," he ordered.

"You do know she eats like five humans at the same time right?"

"So you have said but if she's the human that stole your heart, I want to meet her too."

Arthur smiled as he leaned up and gave Lewis a small peck on his lips. "I'll ask her but that means you have to wear your human guise."

"Yes sir," Lewis purred as he used his demonic powers to change form. His ears was no longer pointed and his eyes was now a magenta instead of its normal cat yellow. His tail was hidden and when he smiled, his teeth were all white and flat, like a humans. This earned the demon a playful punch to his arm.

"Cheater," the vampire growled lazily before he got up and went to the bathroom. It took him thirty minutes but when he came out, his hair was gelled to stay up and his contacts made his eyes look like a light amber instead of bloodred. He had to wear special dentures to hide his fangs and he filed his pointed nails down almost all the way. He had changed out of his old eighteen century outfit and into a white shirt with baggy yellow pants. He walked by Lewis to grab his orange vest which earned him a slap on his butt.

"Don't forget to change your contacts in an hour," the demon warned the other as he yelped.

Arthur replied with a hiss before he left the apartment. He loved Lewis dearly but he was too much of a mother hen sometimes. Arthur was older by a thousand years after all!

He went to the van he rebuilt a year back and went to the designated meeting spot. Before he got out of the van, he checked his reflection to make sure his contacts didn't desolve too much and that his fangs were well hidden. With a satisfied nod, he left the van and went into the coffee shop.

"Finally!  I thought that you might have stood me up," Vivi said as she sat at their normal spot.

"Sorry Vivi, I kind of got distracted," Arthur said with a small smile.

"Whatever, you just owe me a sweet now!"

"Of course," Arthur said as he went to order his drink. He was glad that when he and Vivi started to hang out, that she allowed him to choose the meeting spots. This shop was supernatural friendly so he was able to order a coffee that had three oz of blood in it. Of course, not to scare the humans, the cashier made his special order secretly. After buying two sweets, he sat at the table and they began to talk.

When Arthur first met Vivi a year back, it was when he went back to college to get yet another diploma. She was in his calculus class and she was having trouble with the math. Arthur told himself that he offered to help her with her homework because she was an interesting being.

Three months after the turtoring seasons were over and they still met whenever they could, it was when Arthur realized that he had fallen for her. That night, he spent an hour locked in the bathroom crying over how a bad boyfriend he was to Lewis for falling for another, a human no less.

He didn't stop crying until Lewis had broke through the door and cuddled with his depressed boyfriend. The magenta haired male refused to leave him alone and so he spilled his guts on how he fell for the most perfect human ever and how a bad boyfriend he was. When Lewis asked if he should leave, that made Arthur cry more. He didn't want Lewis to leave because while he did fall for Vivi, he was still in love with him too.

Lewis then did something that would make Arthur forever happy. He told Arthur to go out with Vivi too then. The demon didn't mind that he would have to share his hamster loving, sea food crazy vampire if it meant his happiness. That earned Lewis a week of kiss assing and the best make up sex he had in his life after that.

"So, Lewis wants you to come over for dinner," Arthur admitted after thirty seven minutes.

"Wait, I finally get to meet my boyfriend's first love finally?" Vivi asked. "Oh my gosh, you should have told me that before I came down here. Now I have to really go find that book on alpacas before I go!"

Arthur chuckled as he took Vivi's hand. "Lets save the gift giving for later okay?"

"I will but only if you answer a question of mine," she said as she leaned closer to him.

"Yeah? What?" Arthur asked, curious.

"Why are your eyes red?" she whispered to him.

Arthur's eyes widened as he had forgotten to change his contacts. The fluids in his eyes must have already disintegrated those flimsy items. Arthur slapped a hand over his eyes as he got up.

"I...I'll answer in the van," he stuttered as he went to the bathroom.

When he got out, he had put new contacts in and went to his vehicle. Inside, Vivi sat on the passenger side, engrossed in an ancient tome she most likely borrowed from her boss Duet. With a deep breath, Arthur entered the van and placed the key into the ignition without starting it.

"So, care to tell me why your eyes seem to change color?" Vivi asked, her book forgotten as she looked to her boyfriend. 

"Vivi...I'm...I'm a vampire, " Arthur admitted softly. He never wanted to tell his human lover of his supernatural origin for he thought she might not handle it. They only have known each other for a year and only dated four months out of that.

"I knew it! Chloe so owes me twenty bucks now!" Vivi squealed happily. 

Arthur looked to Vivi, his eyes widen with shock. "You knew?!"

Vivi smiled as she nodded. "Well, kinda. I knew you were a supernatural being but I didn't know which one. I said vampire but Chloe said werewolf. Now she owes me twenty bucks."

"You don't mind that I'm a blood sucker?" he asked, still not understanding why a human would be so calm around a predator like him.

Vivi's excited smile and demeanor quickly changed to a calm and loving one as she grabbed Arthur's hand. "Arthur, I wouldn't care if you were a tranny werewolf that was allergic to holy water. You're still you and that's who I fell in love with, not what you are."

Arthur looked to Vivi with shock at first and then love. He leaned to her with a small smile. "I love you too Vi," he whispered before they kissed. It wasn't their normal little peck on the kiss either. Arthur tried to protray all of his love and care that he had for his human more than words. He did get a little carried away though and bit onto her lip too hard. She didn't seem to mind it though as she kissed him on and he wouldn't notice if he didn't taste her delicious blood. It tasted like the rare sweets he gotten as a child when he was human himself. He wanted to continue to taste her but he forced himself away only a few seconds after her skin broke.

"Sorry," he said with a blush as her hand went up to her mouth to check out the damage. 

"No worries, you must have been a little hungry," she said with a smile. With a wink, she continued,  "After dinner, how about I satisfy all your hungers okay?"

Now Arthur's face became similar to a tomatoes as he started the car and prayed that Lewis wouldn't mind a threesome tonight.


	5. When opportunities knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mute Arthur and band AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read my other stories, there is a notice at the end of this chapter for you all. If you don't, you can ignore it.

"Arthur, where are you?" Lance's voice called through the almost empty shop.

Arthur bang his wrench twice onto the floor underneath him to let his uncle know. With a push, the twenty two year old was rolled out from under the car he was working just in time to see his small uncle walk up to him.

"How are you doing today?" his uncle asked.

Arthur let out a sigh as he brought his hand out and shook it.

"Just okay?" his uncle asked, knowing the sign language that his nephew used.

Arthur made his hand into a fist and shook it before he went back to work. Today was the anniversary of Arthur's parents death and like every year, his uncle came up to him to ask how he was. At first, Arthur had no way to tell his uncle. His voice left him when he woke up in the hospital and the doctors told them it must be because he saw his parents die and so his mind shut down for a while. It would take some time but he could get his voice back any day. Sixteen years have passed and Arthur wasn't any closer on getting his voice than when he was six.

That didn't mean that he couldn't speak though. After a couple of months, Lance signed them both up for sign language classes at the community center and that's where they begun. First, it was with spelling and for a week straight,  Arthur would walk up to the mechanics of the Kingsman's Shop and spell his name out. After they got the alphabet down, they went on to normal everyday things like "Good Morning", "Good Night", "Okay", and Arthur's personal favorite during high school, "whatever".

"Well, I have something that might cheer you up," Uncle Lance with a smile. 

While Arthur doubted it, he slowly pushed himself out from under the car and saw his uncle holding an envelope. The blond looked at it, confused for a moment before he took it. He looked it over, trying to guess what was inside.

"Open it already, we don't have all day," Lance said with a small growl. Arthur made a palm to his face and shook it before he brought it out quickly. This earned him a playful smack. "I am not being grumpy."

Arthur chuckled softly and knew better to push on. He opened the envelope and his eyes widened as he brought out a pass that was connected to a necklace. He looked to it and read "VIP Backstage Pass for Mystery Skulls." He looked up to his uncle as he placed his pointer finger to his chin and then down, saying "Really?"

Lance smiled as he placed his hands to his hips with pride. "Yeah, I know that they're your favorite band and they're going to be in town tonight so you better run upstairs and get ready."

Arthur eyes widen with shock and then joy before he gave his uncle a big hug. The smaller man chuckled and was able to give him a pat on his back before he ran off to go up the stairs to the apartment above the shop. When Arthur entered his room, his eyes fell onto the very first poster he bought in high school. The band's name was on the bottom and up was three human beings. In the middle was the lead singer Lewis as he crossed his arms and gave a small "good boy" grin to the camera. To his left was the drummer and sound board Mystery, a man that stood as high as Lewis's shoulders with red and black hair that stood up that may or may not be Arthur's inspiration for his own hair. To Lewis's right was the smallest of the group but the one that stole Arthur's heart. Her name was Vivi and she was the guitar player and song writer of the group. She was also sweet and kind, always helping the community when she could and loved mysteries. But she was also dating Lewis plus there was her brother, Mystery no less, who always watched after her. There was no way that Arthur could be with her and so, he admired from afar while he sent them fanmail to congratulate them on their marriage on their Twitter page.

Arthur smiled at the poster one last time with excitement as he went to his closet to see if he had something that wasn't stained.

 

It had taken Arthur two hours to find an outfit, to take a shower, and then to get ready. By the time he sat in the van with his uncle, it was thrity minutes until the concert start.

"Dressing to impress much?" his uncle asked as he looked his nephew over.

Arthur was wearing tight yellow skinny jeans that was held onto with a black belt and a white t-shirt. Over the shirt he wore the black band hoodie that held the "Mystery Skulls" symbol along with the name on the back. The hoodie could be zipped all the way up to the hood itself though and Arthur could make himself look like a deadbeat, a ghost little person Vivi had drew and posted on her Twitter account as a joke on what she imagined her fans to look like. It quickly caught on and soon, the deadbeat name and drawing became official symbols of their loyal fans.

He took the whiteboard he gotten for those who couldn't understand sign language from his belt and quickly wrote on it. "Too much?" it read in a clean handwriting. 

"Nah, just enough," his uncle answered.

He drove Arthur the few miles to the concert hall and dropped him off a block away at his request. Since the concert hall had a bar there for those legal, his uncle insisted that he drove him there and back so that he could have all the fun he wanted. "Just shoot me a text when you're ready," he said.

Arthur nodded and thanked him one last time through sign language before he got out. He walked the block needed to get there and waited in line as he wore his pass. When the bouncer saw his pass, he asked to see some ID which he gladly did. His hand was stamped to tell all the other employees that he was over twenty one.

Inside, there was a band playing and while they had some nice music, he wasn't that intrested. Instead, he went to the merchandise table in the back and bought their new CD along with a bracelet. 

Not too long, another band played and he liked their song. He joined the crowd and slowly went to the middle. By the time Mystery Skulls came up, it was ten at night but it was well worth it. Arthur found a couple of other bands he enjoyed and wrote on his hand to investigate later. 

The lights darkened and everyone looked confused at first. Soon, spotlights came on and there sat Mystery at the drums, wearing his fox kabuki max. He started a fast beat tempo and soon, Vivi joined in. Arthur's eyes landed on her and she looked gorgeous. She was wearing a dark blue corset with black trimming and a lolita style skirt that matched her corset. She wore black combat boots that put her at the same height as her brother but still, Lewis towered her like the giant he is.

Arthur bobbed with the crowd and laughed as Vivi tried to do a flip but got tangled up with Lewis. Shortly after eleven, they finished their concert and those with a backstage pass got the opportunity to go meet the bands before anyone else.

"Why are you carrying a whiteboard with you?" a female asked behind him.

Arthur looked and saw a girl who was slightly smaller than him. She wore a Mystery Skull shirt and tight purple skinny jeans as well as a pass. Around her was three other girls dressed similar to her and they too had passes. Knowing that she must not know sign language, he brought it out and wrote the answer.

"I'm mute so I use this to talk to people who doesn't know sign language, " he answered.

The girl scrunched up her face as she looked to his pass. "Are you seriously going to go meet the band?"

"Yes," Arthur wrote.

The girl gave out a fake mean laugh and the others joined her. "Oh, how funny," she said. She snapped her fingers so that she and the girls could corner her to the wall. "A retard like you shouldn't even be here. Why don't you go back from the hole you came from?"

Arthur looked to her and the girls with slight fear. He wrote "No" and was able to write something else but the girl to his left grabbed the whiteboard and brought to her knee. It took her a couple of times but her friends gave her all the time she needed to break it as they held Arthur back. When it broke, she dropped it to the ground.

"Oops, looks like you can't talk to them anymore," the girl said.

"Don't be selfish now and just leave," their leader said. 

The girls left with a laugh as Arthur bent down and grabbed the broken pieces. He didn't know if his favorite band would know sign language and he doubt they would want to read from his phone. With the threat of tears, he carried out his whiteboard and sat on the curb near the concert hall. He shot his uncle telling him that it would be a while before he got home. It was ten miles away from the shop but Arthur wanted to walk. If his uncle saw him like this, he would want to go to the girls and teach them a lesson or two. He was already having a bad day and didn't want him to go to jail.

"Hey, are you okay?" a female voice asked him.

Arthur looked up and saw Vivi standing near him, her hands on her blue stockings. He must have been staring for a while for she waved her hands in front of his face. "Hey, come back to Earth now," she chuckled.

Arthur blushed as he signed sorry by making a fist and rubbing it around his chest in a circle. Once he realized that, he went to search for his phone, forgetting for a moment which pocket he put it in.

"Hey, no reason to be sorry, it's all right," Vivi smiled as she sat next to him.

With surprise, Arthur pointed to her, then placed his hand to the top of his head. He made a fist with the hand and pointed up then pointed to himself. "You understand me?" he had signed.

"Yeah, a little bit," the guitarist admitted. "Mystery and I learned sign language as kids for our own secret language. I don't remember too much but I think I can get the gist of what your saying."

Arthur couldn't believe his luck. Two members of his favorite band knew sign language and now he can speak to them. Quickly, he pointed to himself, crossed his arms in like a hug, pointed at her, and then made his left arm flat and used his other arm to make a waving motion back and forth, as if he was a conductor.  "I love your songs."

"Thanks," Vivi beamed. "I'm Vivi but I'm going to guess you already know that. What's your name?"

"Arthur," he signed.

"Arthur what?" Vivi asked, a little curious. 

"Arthur Kingsman, " he admitted. 

Her eyes widened as she placed her hands onto his, causing him to blush even harder. "Oh my god! You were the one who sent 555 right?"

Arthur nodded slowly,  remembering the song he had wrote for the band a couple weeks back. He sent it to them through their fan mail but he never expected them to really read it.

"That song is awesome! Lewis wanted to play it this tour but Mystery doesn't have all the sounds together yet programed. It's such an awesome song!" That's when she noticed that he had a backstage pass and a broken whiteboard in his lap. "What happened?"

Arthur looked ashamed at the whiteboard as he sighed, "Nothing."

"Bull," Vivi said with some ferocity. "Did someone do this?"

Not wanting to lie and disappoint his celebrity crush, he nodded. With a frown, Vivi grabbed Arthur's hand and made him stand next to her. "Come on," she said as she lead him back into the concert. 

Arthur wanted to ask what she was doing but he didn't have the free hands. Soon, they were in the backstage area and Arthur saw those mean girls surrounding Lewis and Mystery like they did with him, but it was clear that their attentions were to get down their pants, which neither male clearly wanted.

"Vivi!" Lewis said happily as he saw his girlfriend with a strange figity male.

"Hey Lewlew," Vivi smiled as she pushed some girls out of her way to kiss her boyfriend. She still had Arthur's hand and he so wanted to run and hide due to the glares he was getting from the girls.

"Lewis, this is Arthur, he's the one who sent that song in," Vivi introduced as she forced the spotlight onto the blond.

Lewis looked to Arthur and beamed. "Really? Ah man, I can't wait to record that song!  The emotions are going to be epic and a challenge no less," he said excitedly. 

"Lewis does love a challenge," Mystery chuckled.

Arthur placed his hand onto his chin and brought it out, signing his thanks.

"Eww, did you just try to blow them a kiss?" the leader of the girls gagged.

"What a homo," one of the girls snarled.

Mystery stood in front of Arthur, blocking their view of the now sadden boy. "No, that was sign language for thank you. He was being polite unlike some people," he snarled.

"And now I know who broke his whiteboard, " Vivi said as she grabbed the pieces from Arthur. She held them up as she glared at them.

"What? We wouldn't do that!" the girl who broke the whiteboard faked a gasp.

"I smell shit there," Lewis said as he joined in to help protect Arthur. "And I bet if we look at the security cameras, they'll agree with me."

Seeing that they were caught, the girls finally looked guilty as they backed up. "You four are not truly our fans," Vivi spat as she placed her hands onto her hips. "True deadbeats would be kind to everyone, especially their fellow fans. From now on, you four will be band from our concerts and if I see you around Arthur or us, I'll show you what I truly think of you then."

The four girls looked scared as they quickly walked away. Once they were gone, Lewis, Vivi, and Mystery wrapped their arms around Arthur, giving him a group hug.

"Are you okay?" Mystery asked.

Arthur nodded as welcomed their embrace. They held onto him a bit longer before they broke apart. When they did, Vivi grabbed his hand as Lewis handed her a sharpie. Arthur was confused as he saw her write something onto his hand.

"This is my Skype," she told him. "You're now officially a friend of ours so call us anytime."

Arthur eyes widened before tears came to his eyes. Lewis looked confused as he rubbed his back. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"Best day ever," Arthur signed back with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Vithur Week, I'm going to go on hiatus. My tumblr will be deleted and I might not continue my other stories. I will update them and let you all know when I know.


	6. Abracadabra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magician Vivi and her lovely assistant Arthur

In Los Vagas, people mostly go there to get rich quickly. Sadly though, most never make the same amount that they went there. But Arthur didn't go there to get rich quick. No, it was because his girlfriend had a magic show she did and Arthur was her oh so lovely assistant. 

"And now, I'm going to cut my assistant into pieces! " Vivi called to her crowd with a smile. She was wearing long blue dress that hugged all the right places. She smiled to the crowd as Arthur calmly walked into the giant box that bearly stood over him.

Once Arthur was in, he placed his left arm into the side box as he faked putting his other limbs in the designated areas as Vivi closed the door behind him. He smiled once to the crowd before his face disappeared behind the door to the box. Once hidden, he quickly disconnected his fake arm from himself as Vivi spoke. He then placed himself as far back as he could until he reached to the hidden spot. Vivi then moved the box around. 

When finished, she opened all the boxes and Arthur smiled back to crowd, only his head visable. The other boxes had robotic limbs he had made just for this trick. The limbs moved around a bit and the right arm wave to the crowd. Vivi spinned the boxes around to show that there was now wires before she placed the boxes back together. She closed the box again to allow time for Arthur to get his arm hidden.

When she opened the box, the faked limbs were hidden and Arthur was whole once more. The two took a bow as it was their last trick before the curtains closed. 

"That was a nice crowd," Vivi said with a smile as Arthur lead her off the stage.

"Yeah, but I heard that tomorrow is a full house," the blond admitted. 

"Hmmm, that would be nice," she giggled.

When they entered the dressing room, Arthur snagged his normal clothes (yellow baggy pants, a white tshirt and an orange vest) and went behind the dressing area to get out of his stage clothes (a long white sleeve shirt, a sparkly yellow vest, sparkly orange tie, and black dress pants). Arthur slowly got undressed, forcing Vivi to check out the mirror area.

"Hey Arthur, there's some flowers for us again," Vivi said as she began to wipe the stage makeup off.

"Not surprising, " Arthur said as he now stood in his white boxers.

"Yeah, but there's blue roses too!" Vivi gushed as she looked to her favorite color and flower.

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if a fan knows that you like blue. It is the only color you wear," he chuckled as he put his pants on.

"There's even a note here," she muttered, almost too soft for Arthur to hear.

"Yeah? What does it say?" he asked as he put his shirt on and sneaked out from the paper wall. He saw Vivi grab the card and he snuck around so that he was behind her without her knowing. Arthur knew already what the note said and so, he got onto one knee as he brought a ring box out. Vivi read the card and then looked to where the paper wall for them to dress was. Arthur was near enough and so he opened the ring box to show the sapphire engagement ring he got a month ago.

"Vivi, will you marry me?" Arthur pleaded slightly as he looked to his girlfriend and the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Vivi jumped onto Arthur but he was ready. What he wasn't ready for was the breathless kiss she gave him. When she was done, she looked at his blushing face. "Yes," she smiled. "But not at Vagas."

"The Whaley house," they said in unison before they laughed. While they had left their paranormal investigations in the past, the opportunity to get married in the most haunted house in America was too great for the two to pass up.


	7. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tattoo AU

Everyone had secrets that they didn't want to share and Arthur was no exception. His secrets that he kept from his friend had to do why he was always home late on the weekends and why he never took off his shirt.

For Arthur had a tattoo on his back of a grim reaper holding onto a open scroll in his left hand, and onto a scythe in his right. The god of death's scythe looked as if it tore a jagged hole through his back as if the skeleton was from inside the blond and was escaping. It's eyes glowed a demonic red and the black cloak was torn badly so the bones could be seen at some places. The hand that held the scroll was reached out to show the names on there. With a cursive handwriting, there was seven names written down but only four were crossed out. The names that were crossed out in order was Pendragon Kingsman, his father; Eliza Norwich Kingsman, his mother; Merlin Kingsman, the only grandparent he knew; and Lewis Pepper, the friend he murdered almost a year back. The two remaining names was Vivi Tanaka and at the very bottom was his own name. This piece was not only a memorial to those he loved and cared about that passed away, but also a reminder that everyone will die one day. This piece was drawn up by his boss Mark when he was eighteen.

That's right, boss. The other secret is that Arthur is a tattoo artist and had been an official one for the past four years. Arthur's father was a great friend of Mark and the one who taught him how to tattoo. When Arthur was sixteen, Mark went to him and offered him an apprenticeship as he promised his father he would do. Wanting to be closer to his dead father, Arthur agreed and soon went under his wings.

Since he wasn't allowed to ink anyone until he was eighteen, this was mostly of Arthur cleaning up the stations, restocking the supplies, making appointments, and he could only tattoo oranges. When his eighteenth birthday came by, Mark allowed Arthur to tattoo him first. It was nothing fancy, just a tomahawk, but it helped calmed his nerves.

Arthur's first real customer was of a man wanting a 3D tattoo of a demon coming out of his chest. Three hours later, the man got what he wanted but if he didn't freak out and demand a break during the coloring, the tattoo would have easily been done in two hours.

Since the tattoo was so good, he soon got more and more customers. Shortly after, Arthur was well known in the small town where Mark had his shop for his 3D tattoos and there was a list of customers always booked for about three weeks. When Arthur lost his arm and came back with a metal one, that list had grown to three months.

Arthur only worked on Wednesdays, Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays afternoon until late at night in order to keep his job with his uncle. He would have to leave around ten in order to get to the shop before his first customer at one. This was perhaps the reason why he was able to keep his second career a secret for so long.

After Lewis came back and joined the group, Arthur quit and stayed with his uncle. Arthur spent more and more time at work now than with anyone really. When Lewis was gone, Arthur had become somewhat dependent on Vivi for the first couple of months. This had started the love that Arthur had for the bluenette for she always made sure she had the time to help him. He tried to ignore the feeling at first and the guilt of falling for the girl who he murdered her boyfriend helped a bit. That didn't last long for she had the same feelings for him and showed him by giving him the best kiss ever.

Vivi and Arthur started dating for a while before they found the mansion and for once in his life, he was at peace. That soon crumbled down after Lewis chased after him and helped Vivi remember him. Once she did, she demanded to be taken back to Lewis and he sadly did so. Vivi and Lewis were reunited and that was how a ghost became part of the "Mystery Skulls" team. Not wanting to be in their way, Arthur had shot Vivi a text saying that he understood that with Lewis back, that she would want to go back to him. He told her that she could keep the van for the mystery team and that he hoped that she would forgive him one day. Shortly afterwards, he changed his number and deleted her from his contacts.

It was ten months after he broke up with her and he hadn't heard or seen Vivi since then. He told himself that it was okay, that he would be all right even though there was times he wanted to crash the motorcycle he now drove just to feel some pain other than the emotional one.

He ignored those kind of thoughts thankfully and always got to work in one piece. Today, he was giving a man a robotic looking arm when Mark came to his private working area.

"Hey Artie, your next appointment is here," he said as he leaned against the wall.

"Okay, I'm almost done here. Tell them that it'll be ten minutes," he replied as he added the finishing touches to the tattoo.

Mark left and when Arthur was done, he put some A&D ointment on and took a photo of the finished work to put in his portfolio. As they walked out of the room, Arthur went over the after care for the tattoo but he stopped short when he saw Vivi in the waiting room.

"Vivi! What are you doing here?" he asked in fear. 

"What does it look like? I'm getting a tattoo from my boyfriend," she said with a smile as she stood up.

Even though Arthur knew he really should know better, he asked, "Since when is Lewis a tattoo artist? "

"Well, he could have been an artist for four years like you," Vivi said as she crossed her arms.

Okay, that blow was all right. Arthur walked to the desk and gave his client an after care sheet before they started an argument out in front of everyone. "Follow me," Arthur said as he walked back to his station. 

Even though Arthur was the newest member of the tattooing crew, he got the private booth to do his tattoos. That was because his tattoos would be hours long and Arthur feared that if people kept looking over his shoulder on his work, that he'll mess it up. Once they got there, Arthur closed the curtain that was his makeshift door to warn other artists that he was working.

Arthur turned around to demand what Vivi wanted but she stopped it with a hug. He didn't know how to react at first but she quickly got that covered with her punching his real arm hard.

"Asshole, what kind of move is it for you to break up with me and then change your number?" she growled as the blond rubbed his slowly bruising arm. "Then you got your uncle to blow us over while your working at his shop. If he didn't break down and told us you worked here too, I doubt that I would even be able to see you!"

"Why? Because you want a break up in person?" he demanded.

"I don't want to break up with you," Vivi said softly.

Arthur narrowed his eyes, his heart filled with hope but he was slowly crushing it. "Yeah, you do Vivi. You love Lewis and that was clear before his death and was clear when you saw his ghost. I would be only in your way and you know that! It's better if we don't see each other again. Besides, I'm over you now," he said in a cold tone.

Vivi looked towards the wall where Arthur had framed his best work and saw something there. She walked up there and pulled down a frame that had a photo of their first date at the dance she tricked him going to.

"If your over us, then why do you still have this?" Vivi asked. "If you didn't love me anymore, you wouldn't have this photo!"

Seeing the truth, Arthur should have admitted that he wasn't over her. That Arthur still wanted her in his life and to be at her side. But she loved Lewis and he would never force her to choose between them. So, Arthur grabbed the frame from her hand and took the photo out. Her eyes widened as she saw what he was going to do but he was able to rip the photo in half before she could stop him. He ripped it again and threw in the trash along with the ink he had used for his last client to ruin that photo even more.

"It's over Vivi. Go back to Lewis and don't come back," Arthur said as he refused to look at her.

Vivi's eyes were filling with tears as she looked to the man she still loved. "Arthur, I love you and I always will. I want you still as my boyfriend and Lewis wants to talk to you. We'll be waiting for you."

She left then, knowing better to push him. She did leave her number behind as a reminder that she was there for him. Once she was gone, Arthur looked at the photo that he had destroyed and cried.

An hour had passed before he was able to calm himself down and to make himself look presentable. He went to Mark's station where he was just finishing his last client of the day.

"Hey Mark, can I talk you into doing an update on my tattoo?" Arthur asked the red hair male.

Mark looked up from giving his client the after care sheet and nodded. "Sure lad, adding a name or crossing one out?" he asked in his irish accent. 

"Crossing one out but I want to use blue ink instead of red," Arthur answered as he threw away Vivi's number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end for Vithur Week so I hope you enjoyed my little fics. Now it's time for me to disappear.


End file.
